trick and treat
by neva-chanluvsmonsters101
Summary: Neva just knew she shouldnt have taken the short-cut home, song-fic? maybe, rated T cuz im paraniod like that.


**Trick and treat:**

Neva shivered and pulled her jacket tighter around her, she cursed herself for thinking of taking the shortcut home, which meant walking through dense woods. Normally she would have not had a problem with it but the woods looked different tonight. It seemed colder and darker, not to mention bigger. A cold feeling settled in her heart, like something bad was going to happen, it scared her. She didn't like this at all.

She froze as she felt something cold around her body, her vision was clouded by white fog that suddenly appeared, she gulped down her nervousness and kept walking, determined to get home. She jumped at the sound of a screech owl flying overhead, come to think of it, that was the only sound that she had heard in the forest that night, but nothing else. She was so focused, that when she came back to she senses she realized that she didn't pay attention to where she was going and gotten completely lost.

"_**Deep, deep withing the fog, a captivating voice echos"**_ Neva's heart almost jumped out of her chest having thought that she was the only person in the woods, maybe that person could help her find a way home. Having no thee choice, she followed the singing voice.

"_**Come, come, until you're deeper into the heart of the forest" **_the voice sang. This part should have concerned her, still Neva trudged on deeper into the woods, completely captivated by the song.

"_**hurry, hurry, you'll only get closer if your quick"**_ a new voice joined in. the voice was slightly higher and complemented the other voice beautifully, it only lured her deeper. Neva obeyed the voice and began running, faster and faster.

The fog lifted to reveal an old house, probably abandoned for many years, but it was the source of the voices. She walked up to the porch to find two young girls, one shorter than the other.

_'sisters' _she thought.

The shorter one was pale as the moon while the taller sported a dark Egyptian tan, they both had midnight hair and red bangs along with black eyes, thought the taller was a darker shade and more sinister look about her.

"_**come, come, now isn't this fun?" **_the younger continued, opening the door to a fully lit and beautiful room filled to the brim with games and toys that she thought she had gotten over many years ago. The urge to play with them once again overwhelmed her.

"_**let the games begin!" **_they both sang in harmony as they pulled her to the toys that she had longed to play with so much.

Neva felt younger, like a six year old girl instead of the teenage girl who had spent thirteen years in the living world, what she didn't know was that she had become six.

"_**the cinnamon stick is a magic wand" **_the older girl sang, placing a cinnamon stick in Neva's hand.

"_**with just one flick the syrup will swell" **_the younger one continued after her older sister. Neva was slightly shocked that the simple treat could have that power, she wanted to try it. She waved the stick around and the toys stood up, the dolls becoming beautiful ladies and gentlemen in fancy garb. Her own clothes turned into a beautiful white dress with deep blue ribbons. The sunglasses that where usually perched on her head turned into a golden crown with rubies and sapphires woven into the design.

"_**into a dream so sweet you'll forget you knew bitterness" **_the younger sang, taking her hand and leading her into the center of the room where every one began dancing. It was a ball, and she was the princess. She had forgotten why she came or where she came from, but that didn't matter, all she cared about now was the party being held in her honor.

"_**sheltered by the canopy" **_ the other girl sang as she pointed to the window where a storm was raging. Neva was glad she was safe and warm inside.

"_**you'll fall deep asleep" **_the both sang as they danced with each other. Neva felt dreamy, and comfortable, but she was having so much fun.

Because if she wasn't, then she would have seen the evil smirk that the two twin sisters sported when her back was turned.

She danced and danced until she lost sight of her guides, she became frightened and lonely, thinking they abandoned her. The room became dark and creepy, Neva began wondering if this was the right thing to do.

"_**its OK to be lost, mesmerized by mirages" **_ the younger of the two cooed from behind her. Neva promptly turned and threw her arms around the girl's neck whimpering.

"_**if you loosen the blindfold it wont be fun" **_ she warned the now six year old girl who was clinging to her, Neva nodded and the room went back to the wonderful state it was in before.

Neva continued dancing between the two girls, smiling and giggling in pure innocence, she gasped as she tripped over her feet.

"_**watch your step now! I'll take you by the hand"**_ the older twin laughed as she pulled Neva up before she could hit the floor. **_"so right away"_** she continued the song.

"_**entrust yourself to me!" **_they both sang as they twirled her around. She squealed and giggled as they continued dancing, occasionally passing her off to dance with one of the nearby dolls to dance with each other.

The ball ended and the two girls layed the now tired Neva into a bed surrounded by stuffed animals. The girl was about to fall asleep, when the twins began singing again.

"_**for some time now, the blade of doubt has been fading in and out. love and mercy has no place here"**_ she sang. The older twin's words scared her. Neva sat up but found darkness, for the first time she noticed something covering her eyes, she tugged at it until it came loose and eerie light flooded into her vision. She saw the two twins sitting against the wall, surrounded by terrifying jack-o-lanterns. They were smiling in a way that chilled Neva to the bone. The stuffed animals no longer were in mint condition and smiley, now they were ripped and splattered with blood with beady black eyes that

seemed to stare into her soul. The walls were splintering and bugs crawled into the room though holes that were along the top. She was no longer the six year old innocent princess, but the same thirteen year old that she had been all along. The hair on her neck stood up when the other girl's heads snapped in her direction with murderous smiles.

"_**though a slit in the blindfold you peeped, and saw shadows cast by the lanterns" **_the younger one sang. Neva whimpered, she didn't like the song anymore.

"_**suddenly your hair stands on end!" **_they shrieked. Neva closed her eyes, hoping that this was just a dream, she pinched herself and opened her eyes. She nearly screamed when they where now in her face. 

"_**oh my! oh my! You wicked child, you're already awake?" **_the older one asked with a smile to big to be innocent. Neva backed away from her as quickly as possible, accidentaly bumping into the younger twin in the process.

"_**if the blindfold came off then shall I blind you?" **_she asked and tried to cover Neva's eyes with her hands. Neva screamed and backed away from both of them, wondering if she could make a break for the door.

"_**come on now! Smile! Lets see that precious face!"**_ the younger one shreiked, and came closer, making Neva back up more.

"_**slip back into your skin" **_the eldest continued and pulled out the same dress that Neva had been wearing at the ball, it was now ripped and dirty as well.

"_**and go back to the show" **_they pleaded. She screamed and furiously pounded on the door, she ran when it burst open. She ran into the room beyond, what met her eyes came as a shock to her.

She saw herself as the six year old girl in the mirage those two twin demons put her in, she was playing and laughing, she could see the life radiating off of her, and then she knew what the two girls wanted.

"_**hey..."**_ the youngest twin said from over her shoulder **_"give me some?"_** she asked and giggled insanely. Neva screamed and ran from her.

"_**what has made your eyes so wide? Your body is trembling" **_the oldest girl said with that creepy smile of hers **_"shall I bring you some warm milk?" _**she asked and offered her a cup filled with red liquid, Neva didnt know what it was but it looked supisiously like blood.

Neva ran out of the house and stright into cold rain, at least they wherent lying about the storm, now she didnt give a damn, she just had to get away from them. She began to run but was stopped when two arms linked into hers, preventing her from running any farther. She screamed and fought when she found herself being dragged back to the place she was trying to get away from.

"_**now, now, come inside! Its very warm in here!" **_the two sisters sang their terrifing song **_"the stuff in your pockets will be enough in return" _**what? She didnt have any pockets, the only one she had was in her shirt...right...above...her...heart...OH GOD!

"_**give us something! Hurry hurry! Come on now! Right away!" **_they pressed her into the wall, making her have no escape.

"_**abandon the notion of having a choice" **_they sang as the younger one pulled out a knife.

"_**we'll lure you in with lies, so just sip the sweet honey" **_ the older chided and drew a circle aroung her heart, like a target. Neva had never been more scared in her life! This wasnt happening! It was just a dream! It had to be! Then why couldnt she wake up? WHY?

"_**give us some! Hew now! Hand it over!" **_they shreiked as the younger one took aim.

"please dont!" Neva begged and cried "I cant die now!" she screamed

"_**RIGHT NOW!" **_they both sang and the younger one plunged the knife deep into Neva's heart, forever ending her screams and cries.

"they found her the next morning dead, with her heart brutally cut out" Malik ended his story, he was pleased with the result seeing as his two friends Ryou, and Yugi, were trembling. It was so freaking halarious that they would believe something like an old ghost story that had started over a hundered years ago. But he wanted to have some more fun.

"and guess what?" he asked with a smirk.

"what?" the other two replied.

"this is the same forest it happened, on the same night, on the same path" he cried, effectively scaring the living crap out of the other boys. They almost froze in fear and Malik burst out laughing.

"oh c'mon guys, you really believe that?" he asked between laughs "that story is over a hundered years old and its never been proven!"

"but what if its still true?" asked Ryou.

"yeah!" Yugi chimed in "we could be in serious danger right now!"

Malik rolled his eyes at his friends, there was absolutely no way it was true, for one, they never found the house.

"mmmmh, yeah, riiiiiight" he said sarcasticly "and they're just waiting for the right kind of pure hearts to come around, seriously guys! That could never happen!"

"never?" Ryou questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"never" Malik answered.

"never ever ever?" Yugi asked "never ever ever ever ever-"

"**NEVER!"** Malik yelled "honestly Yugi, how could you believe that-" Malik was cut short after a violent shiver, he just barely noticed that they had all walked into a thick fog.

"hey M-malik?" Ryou asked in a shaky voice "didnt a thick fog come just before she was lured into the house?" Malik couldnt help but roll his eyes.

"yes but again, Ryou and Yugi, there is no way in hell that could ever happ-"

"_**deep, deep, within the fog, a captivating voice echo's" **_a voice echoed in the distance.


End file.
